


jealousy

by introvertedriri



Series: adventure calling emotions [5]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Teasing, Why Did I Write This?, dom!donghun, dom!yuchan, it's sort of a pwp, rayoon hyojin and hangyeom were just mentioned, sub!junhee, wowson is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: After the months of being in stressful and frustrating events, the five of them were able to sleep at their dorm again but Donghun seems to have something in mind—most likely, one of his boyfriends which was ‘accidentally’ kissed by someone.Or probably the DongJunChan fic that nobody asked for but here it is.





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> okay.. i am really not good at writing smut but here it is. it was really a requested one and i did my best on this one? as in i have read a lot of bl smut writing tips and re-read those bl mangas in MRM to hype me up :<
> 
>  
> 
> english isn't my native language and i haven't even tried to proofread this because i was really sleepy and wrote it from 3 a.m up.to 6 a.m :<

       Junhee and Rayoon became close friends after being contestants in The Unit and one of the unforgettable moments that happened to one of them is the accident. That accident that Rayoon regretted and also made Junhee really flustered, that accident that will definitely become one of their dark past collection. It was Rayoon playing around and accidentally kissing Junhee. Junhee’s mistake is admitting it on their Q&A, it could attract a lot of fans—especially those ones that shipped boys to other boys. He thought that it would be a great strategy and Rayoon agreed to it but they regretted it later after realizing that their boyfriends could see that. It was too late to change Junhee’s answer and all he could do is whine as Rayoon sighed. They don’t like each other, they were just being mischievous yet this one’s a horrible mistake.

      Rayoon would surely be doomed to the twins and there goes Junhee, scared to death on what’s about to happen when Donghun finds out. Also Yuchan, his boyfriends would definitely be mad at him. Well, Yuchan probably heard it from Gwangsuk and Seyong since those two were a bunch of chatterbox. That would explain why Yuchan has been a bit awkward to him, sometimes ignoring the leader and going to his new friends to talk to them.

       Yet he wasn’t expecting on the night where all of them could be together in the dorm again to be like this, all he wanted is a decent sleep and cuddling with his boyfriends. Yet here he was, leaning on the wall as Donghun was pinning him. The older seems to be not amused on Junhee’s confused look and gripped Junhee’s chin with his left hand to face him.

      “I’ve heard that you’ve been enjoying yourself with that blonde kid over there,” Donghun said, furrowing his eyebrows as he kept on glaring at Junhee.

      Junhee wanted to push the elder and sleep but it seems that what Donghun said made him a bit irritated “So what? You’ve been enjoying yourself over there too.”

      “What?” Donghun’s eyes widened as if he was surprised and Junhee yelps when Donghun’s grip on him tightened, “What did you just said?”

      “T-That you’re enjoying yourself on that show too. You have Hyojin and Hangyeom there being smitten to you!” Junhee retorts.

     “Are you even serious with that? You know that I’m doing my best over there. Of all the people that should know it, you’re the one that is supposed to know that!” Donghun’s voice got louder every sentence that he speaks, still glaring at the younger boy.

     “I’m doing my best too!” Junhee said as he tried to slap Donghun’s hand away but Donghun held both of his hands with his right hand.

     “Then why are you flirting with Rayoon, huh?”

     “I am not flirting with him and even if I do, you have no right to be mad at me because you’re probably enjoying your stay there with Hangyeom and Hyojin.”

     “What?”

     “I’m tired, let me sleep.” Junhee sighs but Donghun isn’t letting go of both of his hands and the grip on his chin was getting a bit more painful “L-Let go of me.”

     “Junhee, do you even trust me?”

      Junhee regretted his words when he looked up and saw Donghun’s expression, Donghun looked like he was about to cry all the time but this time, he looks so devastated but it suddenly turned into a dark expression. Donghun staring at him, boring holes on his face as his eyes darkened. Probably with jealousy or anger.

     “You won’t even respond but hey, don’t you think that you deserve a bit of a punishment for flirting over there?” Donghun smirked and Junhee knew that he’s over.

     “N-No, I won’t!” Junhee bit Donghun’s hand, making the elder let go of him and Junhee ran his way to the door. His only salvation is to run inside Sehyoon or Byeongkwan’s room and lock himself with them until Donghun calms down but his plan was ruined when he realized that someone is blocking the other side of the door.

     “You really thought that I won’t even know that you’ll try to run away?” Donghun said in a menacingly tone and Junhee gulped. He’s going to be in a very big trouble with Donghun.

      “I-I’m sorry, Hun. I really do..” He tried to calm him down by flashing an apologetic smile but Donghun isn’t even stopping on taking a step near him until he’s a few inches apart from Junhee.

     “Sorry won’t get you nowhere, Junhee. You even tried to defy me, how disappointing.” Donghun muttered before gripping Junhee’s arm and threw him at the bed.

     Junhee winced on the sudden impact, Donghun immediately went on the bed and straddled on Junhee’s crotch, still glaring on the younger boy as he leaned in front of his face.

      “You’re going to have a bad time.” Donghun warns and the next thing that Junhee knew is that he was blindfolded by the older, feeling a tight cloth around his eyes. He also felt his hands getting tied up and groaned.

      “Donghun hyung, I’m really tired. Not now, please.” Junhee tried to persuade him but he can hear him chuckle.

       “So what? This is your punishment, you won’t be able to sleep a wink. We’re going to enjoy this, Junhee. Don’t you dare fall asleep..” Donghun said before walking at the door and opening it, revealing Yuchan looking at him “Do whatever you want, Junhee’s ours for tonight.”

       “A-Are you sure about this,hyung? Junhee hyung looks tired.” Yuchan said as he bit his lips.

       Donghun sighed as he ruffled the younger’s hair before kissing his forehead, “Don’t you want to? I’ll watch you as you wreck our leader tonight, baby.”

       “H-Hyung!” As expected, Yuchan blushed on the pet name which made Donghun chuckle a bit.

      “Go ahead, Yuchan. Don’t hold back,” Donghun said as he locked the door and went to the sofa, gesturing at Yuchan to go ahead.

       Yuchan sighed in defeat as he went to Junhee which was tied up, wearing his oversized grey sweater and his ripped jeans. Yuchan doesn’t know where to start, it wasn’t like they didn’t had sex before. It’s just that the three of them used to do it gently, not like this. He wants to step back and try to convince Donghun and letting Junhee go for now but he can’t help but remember how he felt a bit neglected because Junhee has been enjoying other people’s company, making him a bit lonely. 

       Yuchan gathered all of his courage as he leaned on Junhee’s face, smiling a bit before attacking the older boy’s lips. Grimacing on the thought that this had been kissed by a guy that wasn’t him or Donghun, making him kiss Junhee a bit rough. He kept on kissing Junhee until he decided to bite his lower lip, making Junhee gasp in pain and he took the chance and invaded the older’s mouth with his tongue. It didn’t took long before Junhee started to kiss him back, he expcted this. Junhee wouldn’t let himself lose that easily, he would definitely fight for dominance but Yuchan won’t let him.

       The two kept on making out as Yuchan groaned, making Junhee smirk a bit because the younger seems to be getting tired. But he wasn’t expecting Yuchan to unzip his pants and palmed his erection and yelped, making the brunette smirk in victory as he stroked the older in his underwear, making him moan. Yuchan pulled out of the kiss, a string of saliva connecting both of their lips and gave Junhee's lips a peck before sucking at Junhee’s jawline, grazing his teeth a bit and made sure that it’ll leave a mark.

       “Everyone would see that you belong to someone else in that way, hyung.” Yuchan said as he licked the newly-made hickey on the older’s jawline.

      “Yuchan, n-no..” Junhee shook his head as he bit his lips, trying to prevent his moans as the brunette kept on stroking him.

      Yuchan laughs a bit before leaning in front of Junhee as he tucked a bit of Junhee’s hair to his ear “Why should I stop when you’re enjoying this?”

      “Y-Yuchan..” Junhee whines.

      Yuchan put his index finger between Junhee’s lips as he hushed the older “Just enjoy this. Don’t hold back your moans, I want to hear it. All of it.”

      “T-The others might hear.”

      “It’s not like they don’t know a thing about the three of us. Heck, Sehyoon moans loader than all of us whenever Byeongkwan’s fucking him.” Yuchan said as he sighed, “Or are you just saying that because you don’t want me to make you feel good? Am I that imcompetent, hyung?”

      Junhee can’t even see but he can sense that Yuchan is probably pouting right now, a bit down because of what he thought “No.”

      “Then don’t hold back.”

      Yuchan started on leaving kisses and marks on Junhee’s necks as he pulled Junhee’s pants and underwear in a swift, making the blonde gasped as the cold air hits his skin. 

       “I’m going to mark you on every inch of your body, no one would dare to flirt with you in that way.” Junhee shivered as he heard how Yuchan’s voice was raspy and low.

      Yuchan took a glance on the blonde, glistening with sweat all over as his hair was stucked to his forehead and swollen lips that were parted a bit. He observed every single marks that he left on the elder’s neck and chest, tracing it with two of his fingers as Junhee gasp whenever Yuchan’s fingers get in contact with any of it.

       “You look so good, hyung. I never thought that I would like seeing you in this state,” Yuchan said in amusement before lowering himself in front of Junhee’s thighs.

      Junhee yelped when the brunette bit his left thigh, hissing a bit because of the pain but it  was immediately replaced by pleasure when Yuchan sucked on it. Yuchan did the same on the other spot and also on the right  thigh, leaving red and purple marks around while Junhee kept on flexing his thighs because of the sudden pleasure. Yuchan looked at Junhee’s cock in amusement as he saw the precum that was already leaking in it and licked the tip, making Junhee moan loadly as he threw his head back.

      “Junhee hyung’s already hard, should I get you off?” Yuchan asks as Junhee whimpered and bit his lips, making the younger scowled at their leader’s response “I’m asking you nicely, hyung. Just answer me with a yes or no.”

      It took all of Junhee’s pride to nod, he was really tired and probanly, he would be getting the sleep that he deserve after this “Y-Yes..”

      “I think you forgot that this is a punishment,” Yuchan said in a playful tone and chuckled.

       “Yuchan, please sto—” Junhee was cut off when Yuchan lift his grey sweater and sucked on his left nipple, teeth grazing a bit as he teased the other one with his fingers. 

      Junhee kept on panting and moaning with his honey-like voice that Yuchan considered his moving force to make the boy beneath him let those sinful moans out, especially whenever the boy trembles on his touch. There are times that Yuchan was too amused on how their leader that was known to be tough can easily be a mess. What a duality of their leader, but Yuchan wouldn’t even mind seeing this side of Junhee. But only to the three of them, nobody else could ever see Junhee like this.

      “Yuchan, please.” Junhee let out a mixture of a whine and moan as the younger kept on teasing him.

     “Junhee seems to be desperate, why don’t you let him enjoy it a bit?” Donghun said as he watched Yuchan hovering at Junhee as he stroked himself, enjoying the view.

     Yuchan looked at Donghun and tilted his head a bit, “Hyung, are you sure?”

      Donghun nods, “Tease him more.”

      Yuchan nodded as he took the lube that was on the other side of the bed along with the mp3 as he smiled in a playful way, picking a song as he leaned in front of Junhee’s face again.

      “It’s about time that I’ll have more fun~” Yuchan coo-ed as he plugged the earphones on Junhee’s ears, setting the mp3 on the maximum volume.

      “C-Cactus?” Junhee asked.

      “What? Seriously, Chan?” Donghun asked as he chuckled.

      Yuchan sighs, “I just have to.”

      “Do whatever you like,”

      “Are you going to join us or not?” Yuchan asked, looking at Donghun as he kept on stroking himself “You can fuck him first, hyung.”

      Donghun shook his head, “I’ll join the two of you later, just enjoy yourselves.”

      Yuchan shrugged as he looked at Junhee which seems to be confused at the moment while he opened the lube, letting the substance flow on his fingers and making sure that it coated his fingers before placing it behind him. Yuchan immediately spread the blonde’s legs and the elder bucked up his hips which made Yuchan chuckle a bit. Junhee is getting impatient and desperate already but heck, if he only knew what was Yuchan going to do.

      As Yuchan gently entered his first finger inside Junhee, the blonde-haired boy gasped on the sudden coldness that he felt inside him. When Yuchan was certain that he stretched it a bit, he entered his second finger and started on fingering their leader as he clutched the sheets while panting and muttering Yuchan's name. It didn’t took long to make Junhee moan loudly as the younger boy’s long fingers hit his prostate.

       “T-There! A-Ah, Yuchan! More!” Junhee shamelessly moaned as he gripped the sheets tighter.

 

      Yuchan leaned and pecked the blonde’s lips as he smiled a bit before inserting his third finger and mercilessly abused their leader’s prostate making Junhee cry in the mixture of pain and pleasure, Yuchan licked his lips as he stare at Junhee with his lips parted as he let those moans out  while his cock was standing proudly, leaking a lot of precum. Junhee already lost himself in the pleasure and his only thought is to cum and rest. But he knew that his two boyfriends won’t let him go that easily yet he was silently hoping for them to break him more. To make him arch his back as he grip on the sheets while crying both of his boyfriends’ names, he knew that his state of hysteria could make them provide him more pleasure—more than he needs that it would made him cry.

      Yuchan knew that Junhee was close, he knew how Junhee’s voice would get louder and whine more than he should as he try to move his hips to meet Yuchan’s own rhythm and as Junhee kept on panting, Yuchan just observed him. Observe as he wait for the right moment, he won’t let Junhee enjoy this. Donghun said that he should tease him and he will—he will tease Junhee until he’s already begging him. Yuchan isn’t normally into begging and humiliation, whenever Junhee wants to get off, he would generously provide it without thinking twice. But this time, it's a bit different.

      “Yuchan! I-I’m going to c—Ah!” As Junhee was about to reach his peak, the younger pulled his fingers out and the lost of physical contact made Junhee whimpered “Yuchan, let me come..”

      With his other hand, Yuchan held Junhee’s cock and stroked it slowly but Junhee seems to be too desperate to get his own release and bucked his hips. Yuchan just let the blonde-haired male as he kept on stroking, feeling it twitch on his grip. On the other side of the room, Donghun kept on watching them as he enjoyed himself. Seeing Junhee being desperate turns him on, it’s one of Donghun’s favorite moments. A desperate Junhee is an amusing one—their leader would keep on crying out loud and was too cooperative just to get his own release and enjoying their touches too much. He can’t prevent his laugh as Junhee whined once again when he was about to reach the orgasm that he was needing when Yuchan let go of his painfully throbbing cock that was seeking its release. Yuchan is surely taking his time on teasing their leader—probably not as good as he does but it doesn’t matter. The youngest isn’t used to situations like this, Yuchan is more on making love, not kinky stuff like these.

      “Ah! Let me come, please! Please let me come! I-I’ll do everything.. just please..” Junhee let out a sob and Donghun saw how Yuchan winced, feeling a bit guilty.

      “Let him be, Yuchan. Do it, tease him more. Make him cry louder, turn him into a mess that you’ll never forget and play with him,” Donghun said in a low tone with a bit of a command.

      Yuchan nodded before he quickly undressed himself on the white shirt and jeans that he was wearing before kneeling in front of Junhee’s face, his already hard cock was in front of Junhee’s mouth. Donghun was surprised to see how their youngest boyfriend gets out of his comfort zone as he try new things out, slightly feeling guilty on tainting their ‘baby’ a bit.

      Yuchan leaned and removed one of Junhee’s earphone as he whispered, “Suck me.”

 

      Junhee felt something poking in his lips and quickly realized what was happening as Yuchan put the earphone once again, letting Junhee hear their debut song on repeat. He opened his mouth and sucked the younger, getting a bit uncomfortable on how big Yuchan is and hollowed his cheeks a bit. Junhee was teasing Yuchan and the brunette wouldn’t let him—he’s the one that is in charge, not Junhee. He didn’t even warned the older male as he started on fucking his mouth, making Junhee choke on Yuchan’s cock. Yuchan could see how the tie that was used to blindfold Junhee has some wet spots in it and noticed that Junhee was on the verge of crying but Yuchan kept on going until he can feel himself reaching his own orgasm yet he pulled off Junhee’s mouth and flipped their positions quickly, making Junhee sit on Yuchan’s stomach as the younger was lying on the bed. He made Junhee hold the mp3 as he slowly helped the older to align himself on Yuchan’s cock because he couldn’t even see what’s happening around him—it’s about time that the younger would give Junhee the pleasure that he needs.

     “That was a great one, Chanie. You’re doing great, sweetie.” Donghun said as he kept on watching the two of them, noticing how Junhee’s lips were red and swollen with a bit of Yuchan’s precum on his lips while being drenched in his own sweat.

 

 

      Junhee was unable to see and hear because of the blindfold and the earphones but he was quick enough to notice that Yuchan was gripping his hips tight as he felt something poking at his entrance and someone took the earphones off, getting the mp3 and he heard a soft thud. It must’ve landed somewhere near the bed—Junhee could care less about the device and tries to calm himself. 

     “Hyung, I prepared you enough. If you wanted to come then ride me, show me how desperate you were on getting your release,” Yuchan said and Junhee flinched a bit.

     He couldn’t do anything against this, right? He wasn’t the one in control, he was never the dominant one in their sexual interactions—he’s always the one receiving and the submissive one when it comes to this. So he let himself fall as Yuchan’s cock pierced inside him, making him cry in pain and also in pleasure of having something big inserted in him that immediately hit his prostate. It was one of the perks of having a boyfriend with a big penis, it wouldn’t take long for it to find the spot that he would make him roll his eyes in pleasure. It took him all of his  strength to lift his hips again before slamming it on Yuchan’s cock, making sure that it was deep inside him.

      “Hyung, you’re doing great.” Yuchan groaned as Junhee kept on bouncing at his cock, letting those beautiful sounds out of his mouth.

      “Y-Yuchan! Ah, Yuchan! Yuchan!” Junhee kept on crying Yuchan’s name out, making the younger’s cock twitch inside him. The way Junhee cries his name is making him crazy.

 

     Junhee almost forgot that he’s dead tired and was focused on getting his own release, he kept on bouncing up and down as Yuchan’s cock kept on hitting the nerves that could make him moan loudly for the youngest. He kept on crying Yuchan’s name as he felt a surge of pleasure that made him pant and quickened his pace, he’s about to come—finally! The moment that he was waiting for is about to come!

      Yuchan kept on groaning and letting out moans as he bucked his hips, thrusting and being in sync with Junhee as he felt that he was about to have his release “H-Hyung, I’m going to come.”

      “M-Me too.. Y-Yuchan! Ah!” Junhee cried as white cum spurts on Yuchan’s stomach, trembling as he kept on riding Yuchan as the younger gripped Junhee’s hips and changed their position. The younger on top of Junhee as he slammed harder and harder, making him whimper as his sensitive hole was being abused by Yuchan’s cock.

      “J-Junhee hyung, I’m close..” It only took Yuchan a few more thrusts as he had reached his own orgasm, still thrusting into Junhee as he released his cum inside their leader that kept on trembling.

 

     As he pulled his cock out of Junhee, he stared on how his come kept on dripping outside Junhee’s hole and grinned. He looked at how Junhee became a mess that he was expecting and he was satisfied on what he did, feeling his arousal slowly rising on just thinking about breaking Junhee again and again. Both of them were panting—Yuchan sitting in front of Junhee’s spreaded legs while Junhee was sprawled on the bed.

     Donghun smiles a bit, seeing how his boyfriends kept on panting. It’s his turn to join the fun, he stood and undressed himself before going into the bed to face Yuchan. The younger was a bit surprised on seeing Donghun in front of him, grinning yet there’s a hint of mischief in his eyes.

 

 

     “You did well, baby.” Yuchan blushed once again and averted his gaze as Donghun called him on his pet name, “You did great on abusing our prince. Tell me, Chanie. How was it?”

      “I-It was amazing,” Yuchan replied, his ears were red from embarassment.

      “Did you enjoyed it?” Donghun asked and Yuchan nods, the eldest cupped Yuchan’s cheeks and gently moved the boy’s face to face him “Do you want to do it again?”

     Yuchan nodded, “Y-Yes,hyung.”

     “Don’t worry, it isn’t over yet..” Donghun gave Junhee a sidelong glance, seeing how the younger is about to pass out because of fatigue.

 

     Donghun leaned in and kissed Yuchan which immediately turned into an open-mouthed kiss as Donghun held both of their cocks and stroked it, making both of them moan as their tongue kept on battling for dominance. It was usual for both of them to have this kind of challenge—with Junhee being the submissive one, both of them kept on battling who’s the most dominant in this relationship. Sometimes, Donghun would win but there are times that Yuchan would get lucky. When Donghun noticed that Yuchan was hard once again, he pulled out before looking at Junhee which seems to be confused on his surroundings as he kept on moving his head around.

     “Don’t worry, Junhee. We’re not leaving you to enjoy ourselves, our playtime isn’t over yet.” Donghun said as he licked on Junhee’s neck, “If you could see how Yuchan marked you all around, you probably couldn’t go out for a week. Everyone will surely know that you belong to someone else, the marks are everywhere.”

     Junhee whimpered as he tried to release his hands from the cloth that was tied in it, “Hyung. We need to stop.”

     “You can’t stop me now, Junhee.” Donghun stated as he held Junhee’s cock.

     The blonde-haired male kept on shaking his head as Donghun and Yuchan saw a horrified expression from the blindfolded boy, “I j-just came.. no, hyung. Please don’t.”

     “You don’t have the right to order me around, Junhee. You must’ve been forgetting who’s the one in charge here,” Donghun said as he stroked Junhee quickly, making the boy yelp.

      “H-Hyung, please don’t.” Junhee tried his best to plea but Donghun is ignoring him.

     With the blindfold around his eyes that’s blocking his sight, it made Junhee more excited and horrified on what’s happening around him. He couldn’t sense anything aside from Donghun stroking him and Yuchan is probably near him, he could imagine how hot Yuchan was as he kept on pounding at him a while ago and how Donghun is looking at him right now as he let out a bunch of moans. It was the lack of sight that made Junhee more aroused and felt his arousal rising quickly, feeling the need for release once again and whimpered. He was already sore on Yuchan’s harsh thrusts and if Donghun decided to fuck him, he might not even be able to walk tomorrow. Yet the feeling of being dominated by his boyfriends and providing him pleasure was something that Junhee missed.

 

      With the three of them separated for months filled with frustrating and stressful events, they were able to have a time for themselves once again. He felt a bit guilty on lashing out on Donghun a while ago, he must’ve been too frustrated and Junhee made the situation worse. He would apologize later, now’s not the right time for that.

 

     “Junhee, you’re so hard again. After having your orgasm a while ago, you’re really that horny?” Donghun teased him as he squeezed Junhee’s cock, making the blonde male let out an another choked moan.

    “D-Donghun,please.”

    “Please what?”

    “Just do it.” Junhee groaned. He can already sense that Donghun is probably smirking right now.

    “Do what?” Donghun feigned innocence. He won’t give Junhee what he needs until he says it.

“Please fuck me. Please let me come. Please thrust your cock inside me!” Junhee cried out, face was flushed due to the embarassment he’s feeling.

“I want to tease you more but I think that you’ve behaved enough on Yuchan a while ago,” Donghun said and looked at Yuchan, “Yuchan, enter him.”

“W-What?” Junhee was confused. What is Donghun going to do?

“Okay, hyung.” Yuchan immediately lifted Junhee’s legs and without any warning, he pushed himself deep inside their leader.

“A-Ah.. too much. Too much!” Junhee cried out as his sensitive hole was filled once again.

“My turn.” Yuchan looked at Donghun in surprise as Donghun was poking his throbbing cock in Junhee’s entrance.

“H-Hyung, are you serious?” Yuchan looked at him in disbelief.

Donghun smirks as he glanced at Yuchan in a playful way before staring at Junhee intensely, “It is a punishment.”

“But Junhee hyu—” Donghun placed his index finger between Yuchan’s lips that made the brunette stop on talking.

“I’ll pull out if Junhee wouldn’t take it,okay?” Donghun said as he patted Yuchan’s back “Don’t be such a worrywart.”

“What are you talking about?” Both of them looked at Junhee which was still blindfolded.

“Let’s get you out of these stuff, shall we?” Donghun immediately took the blindfold and the cloth that was around Junhee’s hands off, letting Junhee see once again.

 

 

As Junhee was freed from the blindfold, the first thing that he saw was Yuchan. And heck, the boy was too hot—sweat all over his body as his hair was messed up as he was staring at Junhee in a lovingly way. It made Junhee smile a bit but he wasn’t prepared on Donghun trying to push himself inside Junhee despite Yuchan being inside him too.

 

Junhee’s eyes widened as fear was immediately registered on his face, looking at Donghun behind him “N-No.”

“Calm down, Junhee.” Donghun said as he rubbed small circles on Junhee’s back.

Junhee shook his head in fear, “I-It won’t fit, D-Donghun hyung. Please..”

“Hyung, just relax.” Yuchan said as he gently held Junhee’s chin and faced him in front of him as he immediately attacked Junhee’s swollen lips, distracting him.

 

Yuchan kept on kissing Junhee and Donghun pushed himself until he was deep inside of the blonde male that screamed inside the kiss, tears were already streaming from his eyes because of the pain that he’s feeling. Junhee felt like he was being ripped in two and it hurts, it hurts a lot that he kept on screaming inside his open-mouthed kiss with the youngest. Donghun sucked on his neck as his hands roamed at Junhee’s body while Yuchan kept on kissing him as he was stroking the blonde male, completely distracting him from the pain.

 

“Just adjust yourself, Junhee.” Donghun said in a calm tone before sucking on an another spot.

 

It took Junhee a few minutes to get used on the pain which lessen a bit, being inserted by two cocks was a foreign thing to him. He was never into double penteration yet he couldn’t deny his boyfriends right now so he’ll do his best despite the fact that he was feeling so filled and he might pass out. His two boyfriends kept on distracting him which was a great help and when he got used to it, he pulled out of the kiss.

 

“M-Move. I’m o-okay now..” Junhee’s voice was raspy from screaming.

“Okay, Junhee. Just tell us if you can’t take it anymore and we’ll stop,” Donghun said as he kissed Junhee’s cheek.

Junhee smirked, “I thought this was a punishment?”

“Punishment or not, we’re not a bunch of assholes that will hurt you. We love you, Junhee hyung. We won’t force you if it hurts..” Yuchan said as he smiled a bit.

Junhee was thankful because his face was too flushed, he was able to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks and looked at both of his boyfriends “I l-love the two of you too..”

“Let’s get this started.” Donghun muttered.

 

 

Donghun and Yuchan slowly pulled out until the tip of their cocks were near the entrance before slamming deep inside Junhee almost in sync as Junhee bit his lip, it still hurts but the pleasure that he received was too much. The two kept on thrusting in him slowly until Junhee let out a moan that the two took as a signal to thrust quickly and deeper at Junhee which was moaning again and again, eyes rolling back because of the intense pleasure. Drool was dripping from the blonde male as the two kept on pounding in him deeply, feeling like his head is about to burst—the feeling of having two cocks inside him is making him crazy, as if he wanted the pleasure to never end and let them ram into him again and again. He wants more of it, he’s slowly getting intoxicated on this feeling and he wants more.

 

He could feel his orgasm getting near and he moaned both of his boyfriends’ names loud as tears kept on streaming from his eyes, his whole body hurts but he was too blinded by the pleasure and by the moans of the two men that is beside him. He could notice how they fasten their pace, showing that they’re also about to come soon. They kept on hitting Junhee’s prostrate as Junhee shut his eyes and gripped Yuchan’s hair, the younger leaning in him to kiss him once again.

 

“Junhee, you feel so good.” Donghun groaned and bit Junhee’s shoulder, making the male gasp.

“H-Hun.. Chanie.. I’m going to come.” Junhee said between choked moans and whines.

“Go ahead, hyung. Come for the both of us,” Yuchan muttered as he kept on pounding inside the blonde male.

 

“I can’t ta—” Junhee cried out as he came, his cum staining the sheets, his sweater and Yuchan’s chest.

“Fuck..” Yuchan muttered as he reached his own orgasm, spilling his cum inside Junhee for the second time. Donghun didn’t took long as he came inside of Junhee, making the blonde tremble a lot from the oversensitivity.

 

 

Donghun pulled out carefully and Yuchan did the same, seeing how Junhee’s hole was stretched and as ropes of their cum kept on dripping outside of Junhee. Both of them looking at the blonde male, eyes were half-opened as if he was losing his conciousness while tears from his eyes and drips on saliva from his lips has reached his jawline. They also saw how many red and purple marks were at the male’s jawlines up to his thighs, and cum splattered around his sweater and stomach as he sprawled on the bed. The two looked at each other and apologetically smiled, they really made a mess on their boyfriend.

 

 

“Oh boy, Junhee hyung would be really in pain.” Yuchan said, “Are we going to clean up?”

Donghun yawned as he shook his head, “Let’s do it tomorrow, let’s sleep for now.”

“I can’t believe that I just did that to hyung,” Yuchan said as he pouted, “I really don’t want to hurt him.”

“That’s what jealousy can do to someone, Yuchan. Jealousy is such an ugly emotion,” Donghun said as he kissed the brunette’s forehead, “Don’t ever jealousy get the best of you,alright?”

Yuchan nodded, “Okay, hyung.”

 

As both of them lay down beside the blonde male, they gave him a peck on his cheeks before cuddling on each other—arms and legs wrapped around the three of them as Junhee was about to pass out.

 

 

“Good night.” Junhee barely heard it and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and yes, it was really a trashy one. screech w me at twitter: @introvertedriri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> b Y E---


End file.
